


Voyeur

by ImisaiKumori



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 25-Year-Old Levi, 28-Year-Old Erwin, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Erwin is shy, Gay Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Pan Erwin Smith, Petra is a little shit lmao, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, camboy levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 03:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18984214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImisaiKumori/pseuds/ImisaiKumori
Summary: During the day, Levi works as an assistant manager at an LGBT friendly sex shop owned by Hange. During the night Levi is a camboy. One day, a handsome stranger visits the shop, and Levi has found what is gonna make for a good show during his session.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first serious attempt at writing fic, so any feedback is much appreciated! :)
> 
> Thank you so much to [ambrosia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xine/profile) for beta reading.

“Welcome in!” Levi hears Petra call out after the chime of the doorbell.

The day had been very slow so it was a nice change to hear something other than the phone and repetitive music playing through the store’s radio. He had been tempted to tell her not to come in today because he’d only had two or three customers despite the shop having been open for six hours already. He’s glad he decided against it, though, because even with the lack of customers, he’s had lots of stocking to do due to the recent relocation of the store. Levi’s still not sure what Hange wants to do with all the added space in this new building, but he’s excited for them regardless.

Levi continues to fill the shelves when he overhears Petra say, “I’m not very experienced in that area, but I think _Levi_ may be able to help you out!” Her tone is much more chipper than usual, and the first thing Levi sees when he turns around is her shit-eating grin. He throws her a questioning look and then looks over to the man standing in front of her.

Oh.

He’s going to kill her.

This guy is gorgeous. Tall, combed back blond hair, piercing blue eyes. Levi is so gay.

He stares just a second longer before asking, “Hello, how can I help you?”

The man thanks Petra before walking towards him, offering a timid smile. “Hi, I just had a couple of questions,” he greeted with what Levi could swear was a hint of a blush. He shyly asks him for his recommendations on anal toys and lube.

Oh, yeah, Levi is definitely killing Petra later. He directs him to the spot where they’ll want to be looking and gives her a quick glare before following him, to which she just smiles back. Once in front of the display, Levi asks standard questions like if he’s looking for something that vibrates or not, if he has a price limit, if he has a preferred material. The only thing he specifies is that he’s looking for a vibrator, and Levi knows exactly the toy he’s going to show him. It’s a sleek toy made of purple silicone, neither too big nor too small that’s perfect with or without a partner thanks to its thrusting feature; it’s truly one of his favorites. He unlocks the display cabinet and grabs the toy he’s looking for.

He holds it out to the man and says, “This one is a little more on the expensive side, but it’s worth it! Go ahead and test it out if you’d like.” When he looks up at him, he finds that he’s staring wide eyed and blushing profusely.

Levi struggles to not let out a laugh as he adds, “By that I mean if you’d like to test out the intensity and patterns of the vibrations on your hand.”

“Right,” the blond responds with a nervous laugh “I knew that.”

Levi chuckles softly and watches as he tests the different settings, just waiting for him to find the thrust feature. He knows he’s found it when the man jumps a little and says, “Oh god.”

“Neat, isn’t it? Another great thing about this one is that it’s rechargeable, so even though it’s pricey, you won’t have to waste more money on batteries.”

“Wow, how long does the charge last?”

“It lasts for up to two hours, which makes it great even for solo use.”

“Well, that’s useful, seeing as how I’ve just recently been divorced.” Levi is about to offer an apology, but the man adds, “It’s okay, though; it was a mutual thing and we’re still friends. She’s actually the one who recommended I come to this store in particular.”

Levi can’t help thinking, _thank god for your ex-wife_.

“That’s good! Glad to hear it didn’t end negatively!”

He smiles at that. “Thank you. Well, I’m sold on this one.”

“Perfect! Now I can show you the kinds of lube you’ll want to be using.” Levi puts the toy back into the cabinet and then shows the blond to the lube display. “So, there’s two kinds of lubes that you can use with a silicone toy: water-based or oil-based. You’ll want to stay away from silicone-based lubes since silicone bonds with itself! I personally prefer water-based since it’s easier to clean, but it’s up to you.” 

In the end, the man decides on the water based. “Looks like you’re all set then, unless there’s anything else you needed help with?”

“I think that’s all, but thank you!”

“OK, if you want to come up front with me, I can get you checked out.” 

As they approach the counter, Petra winks at Levi and hands him a bag for the items, causing him to roll his eyes. He rings everything up, bags them, and gives the total. The man pulls out his card and hands it over to Levi prompting him to say, “Just need to take a quick peek at your ID to match with your card.” He pulls out his wallet and shows his ID to him. _So his name is Erwin Smith. Interesting_. 

He shifts his eyes upwards to meet the other’s and says, “Thank you, Erwin,” charges his card, and hands it back to him. There he goes getting flustered once again. _Cute_. Levi grabs the receipt, puts it in the bag, and then hands it to him.

Erwin says, “Thank you for all your help,” and then leaves the store.

Once the door closes behind him, Levi says to Petra, “You are the worst.”

She laughs, “I wouldn’t say that, that’s probably the most fun you’ve had all day.”

“You’re not wrong, but you’re still terrible.” He goes back to stocking and muses aloud, “I wonder if he’ll come back.”

“Don’t worry he’ll _definitely_ be coming back.”

He turns around. “I really don’t like that tone. Spill it. What did you do?”

“I may or may not have slipped the web address to your cam show into that bag before giving it to you.”

“You didn’t.”

“I did.”

“Oh my god!”

Petra busts out laughing. “You’re welcome!”

“He might not even be into men!”

“There is absolutely no way that man is straight, Levi, not with the way he was looking at you!”

Levi turns around and now it’s his turn to blush. “Yeah, you’re the absolute worst.”


End file.
